Digital assistants have been making inroads in various aspects of people's lives. The purpose of these digital assistants is to make the life of the user easier by automating tasks, performing various tasks on behalf of a user, and surfacing important information. The currently available digital assistants rely on a narrow set of information or commands. Since digital assistants reside in closed environments, the owner of the digital assistant is responsible for evolving the narrow set of information or commands applicable to a particular digital assistant.
It is within this context that the present embodiments arise.